


黑贞咕哒

by Thelivestockssay_bot



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelivestockssay_bot/pseuds/Thelivestockssay_bot





	黑贞咕哒

贞德Alter最近气鼓鼓的，总是在my room周围徘徊。早上爱德蒙.唐泰斯端着一杯咖啡进了my room，过了很久才出来。贞德Alter站在门口皱着眉头咬手指，似乎下一秒就要把岩窟王做成烧烤。但她也只是咬手指，并没有冲岩窟王放火。  
藤丸立香从房间里走出来，看到正在咬手指的贞德Alter。向后退了两步说：“我们要去收集种火，贞德你……”  
“不去！”贞德Alter哼了一声，飞也似的跑了。  
藤丸立香不知道贞德Alter为什么生气，虽然她的脾气本来也很古怪。但是今天这个样子还是头一遭。大概回去之后还要额外安抚一下，对，安抚一下就没事了。这样想着，他放下心来，专心收集种火。  
贞德Alter在迦勒底到处乱晃。她后悔并很生气，因为后悔变得更生气。  
‘居然没有跟master去收集种火！’这样想着，她几乎想烧死自己了。  
‘而且他还带了那个村姑去！可恶！果然觉得村姑比我好吗！’  
她更生气了，决定当藤丸立香回来就要质问他他是不是在特异点与村姑野合。这时藤丸立香带着一嘟噜英灵回来了，里面有个贞德Alter从没见过的新面孔。贞德与那个英灵牵着手并排走着，显得非常愉快。  
‘啧，不愧是村姑。’贞德Alter想。  
藤丸立香想着要和贞德Alter谈谈，于是走到她身边，有一搭没一搭的说话。  
“那个是新来的英灵，似乎之前认识贞德小姐呢。”  
“……”  
“他们感情真好啊。”  
“……”  
“贞德你……”  
“你他妈想说什么？”贞德Alter擎出一把长枪，将藤丸立香压在墙上，枪尖指着他的脖子。说，“我是你的从者吧……”  
“欸？”  
“什么意思？想被火烤吗？要不我这就帮你？你觉得我是会跟其他男人跑的水性杨花的女人吗？”  
“呃……我……”  
贞德Alter的枪尖往下压了一下，说，“不……侵犯你会比较好吧，直到你怀孕为止。”  
“怀孕的是我吗……”  
“啰嗦！”她摁住藤丸立香的肩膀，说，“要让你再也说不出这种荒谬的话，就算你哭喊我也不会原谅……你只要在我身下做个颤抖的小绵羊就行了……”  
贞德Alter扛起藤丸立香就往自己房间里走。  
“等等啊！贞德！”  
“老实点！要不就烧了你！”  
贞德Alter把立香扔到床上，砰地一声关上房门。  
“贞……贞德！你是认真的吗？”  
“这是当然的吧！”她压住藤丸立香开始剥他的衣服，说，“我说我要侵犯你到你怀孕为止啊，master。”  
立香抬起右手，想起令咒已经用完了。只好作罢。贞德Alter抓住他的手把它们捆起来，然后一把扯掉他的内裤。  
“住手啊，贞德！这种事怎么想都很奇怪吧？我到底做错什么啦？！”  
“你是不是和岩窟王有一腿！你说！”  
“怎么会！我为什么要和英灵有一腿啊！”藤丸立香并拢双腿，使劲挣扎着。大喊，“都是一起战斗的同伴，有一腿什么的，也太不尊重人了吧！”  
“那他每天早上去你房间干什么？”  
“爱德蒙先生只是顺便给我送咖啡而已！卫宫先生也会给大家做饭吧，这种事到底有什么啊？”  
“很好……”贞德Alter停住了手上的动作。  
“所以快放开我啦，真是的。”  
“那么master就不需要再说话了。”她把手上的内裤团成一团，塞进藤丸立香嘴里。  
“呜？嗯唔唔！”藤丸立香惊恐地睁大双眼，不可思议地看着她。  
“放松，master。”贞德Alter取出不知名的药液涂在他腿上，纤长的手指抚摸后穴的褶皱，说，“很快就变得舒服了。”  
“唔？嗯！嗯嗯嗯！”藤丸立香摇着头，后庭被异物侵入所带来的恐惧感使他抽泣起来。贞德Alter的手指把什么东西涂在他的肠道上，在他体内慢慢搅动。  
“嗯……唔嗯……”藤丸立香从未经历过这种事情，恐惧和羞耻攫取了他的意识。燥热和诡异的酥麻感从下身漫上来，他闭上眼睛，把头扭到一边。从者的手指探索到他体内敏感的一点，不停触碰着。  
“你真糟糕啊，立香。”她握住他的阴茎，温暖的触感使他立刻射了出来。  
“舒服吗？”  
“呜……嗯……”  
Alter的手指退出去，更为粗大的东西被塞进来。那东西在他体内振动，藤丸立香因快感不停颤抖，他的阴茎再度挺了起来。  
“唔……嗯唔……嗯嗯……”  
贞德Alter拿走堵在他嘴里的内裤，他不由自主地呻吟出声。丰盈柔软的女性身体压了上来，令他无法呼吸。  
“哈……贞德……不要这样……不要……”  
“我说过要把你侵犯到怀孕啊，master。”贞德Alter凑在他耳边说，声音温柔又兴奋，“哭喊也没用哦？”  
“那种事情，不要说……”  
“呐master，抬起头来，看看你的样子。”  
“不要……嗯…啊……”  
黑色的魔女扭动着柔软的腰肢，与年少的魔术师一同达到高潮。  
“嗯……贞德……”藤丸立香的神情显得有些恍惚，他攀住魔女的肩。在她嘴唇上留下一个笨拙的吻。  
“啧，你不会亲人的吗？”  
“我是第一次啊，不管是亲吻还是……呜……我最喜欢贞德了……”  
“！！！”龙之魔女苍白的脸颊瞬间变得通红，她挪到一边，扭捏地搓着手指，说，“啊，是……是吗……”  
“贞德……？”  
“咳，咳咳。”贞德Alter站起身来，背对着藤丸立香说，“我还有事！”  
她像在逃避什么似的，嗖的一下便消失不见了。  
“很……很恶心吧……我的脸很恶心吧……”贞德Alter别扭地把一杯咖啡递给藤丸立香，说，“喝掉这种东西很难为你吧。”  
她的脸红彤彤的，连耳根都闪烁着诱人的粉红。  
“我不是特意为你做的！我就是随便试了试！试了试！你给我喝掉，喝不完就杀了你！”  
“欸，但是这个很可爱啊，贞德的脸。”  
“呜！”龙之魔女的头上蒸腾出肉眼可见的热气，说，“那是当然的！”  
她放下咖啡，飞也似地逃走了。  
“啊，真是的。”藤丸立香看着漂浮着贞德Alter的脸的拉花咖啡，叹了口气，说，“真是个笨蛋啊。”


End file.
